Really?
by JuztanotherAnimeFreak
Summary: Sometimes, it gets boring on Olympus. So what do the gods do? Come down to the mortal world, of course!
1. Apollo

**Hey!Latest story! Hope this is good. I see many people creating meet the demigods versions so I though why not create a gods version. First off…**

 **Apollo! I don't think I really caught his element here. Type in the comments if you have anything to improve it! Comment! Without further ado…**

 **Voila!**

Sarah Mills looked around, trying to find her brother, Alex. She didn't want to come here and pick him up. She was very annoyed.

She would have been getting a lovely Mani Pedi if she didn't have to pick up her annoying twat of a brother. She was in college and he was in 8th grade.

Usually, her mom would pick him up but today she was busy and thus Sarah was called down for the 'chore'. She stamped her feet.

No fair! Why was she the one always picked on by her parents to do this, do that?

She decided to go into the school to search for him when she bumped into a girl with cropped raven hair. She mumbled a 'My bad' and continued walking.

Sarah was quite annoyed. She had to forgo her Mani Pedi to pick that annoying nitpick of a brother and now, random people are bumping into her.

It didn't register with her that it wasn't the girl's fault and she HAD only bumped into only one person.

"Hey!"

She called out to the turned around, her eyes an electric shade of electric blue.

"Yeah?" The girl, once Sarah had taken a closer look was in her early twenties, like her.

"Watch where you're going! Bumping into everyone. Really! Use your eyes!"

The girl obviously had a quick temper, flaring up immediately.

"What the heck is your problem!?"

"Nothing much" Sarah enjoyed making fun of short tempered people.

She felt a tug and saw her brother at her side.

"C'mon. Let's Go!"

Her brother turned and waved to a boy accompanying the girl.

"Bye Nico!"

The said boy turned and waved and walked off, with the girl.

Sarah, was least to say, surprised at her loser brother actually making friends.

"Who's that?" She asked, a little roughly.

"Oh, that's Nico. He's only here for a week, though. He's a senior."

She just muttered a far from heartfelt 'great' and got in her car with her brother and drove away.

A week after, Sarah was at a café, scrolling through her phone. She was waiting for her friend who promised that she would be on time. Unfortunately, her friend had found it fit to backtrack on her words and be late. Sarah closed her phone, sighing, as she waited.

"Hey. Can I get you something?"

She looked up to see a hot blonde, who, unlike his fellow employees, wasn't wearing his uniform, instead wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. He emitted regality and, to be honest, a godly aura. Probably covering for a he was hot! And Sarah did break up with her boyfriend recently.

"Oh hey, I'm still deciding…"

"Oh, Yeah, sure. Take your time. I'll come back"

"Wait!" Realizing how desperate she sounded, Sarah lowered her voice an octave lower.

"Why don't you give me some company until I decide?

Who could blame her? He was hot and who cares if he was taken, although she hoped he was not.

A little flirting never killed anybody.

He looked around and rubbed the nape of his neck anxiously.

"Uh, well…, you see… actually… I don't work here , just covering for my friend and…"

Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"My shift's almost over and I'm waiting for my girlfriend!"

Sarah leaned in. She had a small part of her saying it was wrong… But screw that! He was hot!

"What she doesn't know won't kill her…"

Another voice joined in.

"Unfortunately, I do. So fuck off."

The boy almost jumped in surprise.

"Thals! I… uh… "

"Shut up"

"Yes!"

Sarah stared at the girl confidently. Until, she actually took notice of the eye color of this 'Thals'.

It was an electric blue, like someone had taken lightning and locked it in her eyes.

'Thals' came closer to her.

"You're the girl who tried to start a bitch fight at Nico's school last week! And now you're acting like a whore for my boyfriend! Look here, you don't know the way things work at this place. You don't go around stealing people's boyfriends. Get it?"

Sarah had no idea why but she felt herself nodding to everything the girl was saying. When, suddenly, she heard a person chuckle.

"Will! "The blonde had explained.

"Hey Da-D.-d-dude! "Sarah noticed the slip up but didn't mention anything. She noticed that the girl was glaring at her, with the message of 'Get the fuck away from here' clear in her eyes.

As she was leaving she could hear the boy 'Will' talking.

"Who was that mortal, Dad?"

Mortal? Dad? Sarah stopped in her tracks and slowly made her way to a nearby pillar, which sufficiently hid her.

"Some random woman." The Thals was really getting on her nerves.

The blonde guy who came in later chuckled.

"You really lost your shit there, dad."

The hot one seemed flustered.

"It's Thalia!"

"What's Thalia, Apollo?"

"No-N-Nothing!"

The conversation just started getting weirder and weirder.

Her phone vibrated. It was a message from her friend.

 _Whr r u?!_

 _Meet u the park._

 _Wh- Whatevs. See u there._

Sarah ran out of the café. She needed to go shopping and then get some sleep. She was hearing things.

 **Done! Far from satisfactory** **L** **But do tell if you have a better idea.**

 **And the taking the** **lightning and locking in her eyes part idea goes to Crazy Fangirl No.1. Check her out :)**


	2. Hephaestus

Silena took a deep breath, and went under the car, to see what was wrong. No, she wasn't a mechanic. She was just in high school. Her Dad, though, was a mechanic.

She was just helping out her dad. He was down with a fever and the owner of the car needed it that day. Silena had offered and ignored her Dad's feeble 'No's, setting off to the garage, to start working on it.

It was a good car, a red Aston Martin One-77. A fast one at that. Silena always had an obsession with fast cars, like the Jaguar XJ220 and the Koenigsegg CCR.

Sue her.

In her book, who needed makeup when you could stare at a SSC Ultimate Aero or a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. She got up. There seemed to be no problem…

Unless…

She got inside the car and took it for a slow spin around the block, gaining many looks, and came back to the garage. She felt like doubling over in laughter.

The problem was so small! The clutch was not properly lubricated! No! More likely a low quality lubricant! That was it!

Chuckling to herself, she added the lubricant. Somebody cleared their throat.

She turned around to see a man, who was, with no better words, bat ugly. Silena didn't care. As she always said, beauty is only skin deep.

She smiled at the man, smiled back.

"Hello. Here to pick up your car?"

The man looked at the car.

"That's actually my stepbrother's. He asked me to pick it up for him. No idea why would he give it to a mort— another person!"

Silena noticed the slip up, but didn't say anything.

"I'm good with cars too, you see."

Silena nodded sympathetically.

"He was in a rush, actually. That's probably why he gave it to my Dad."

The man extended his hand.

"I'm He-Vu-Victor. Nice to meet you. You did seem too young to own a garage. But my own boy's only 17 and he owns his own mechanic shop. So I don't think I have the right to say anything."

He chuckled.

Silena took his hand and shook it.

"My name's Silena. I'm actually 14. I'm just really tall."

The man smiled fondly.

"My son's little on the short side, actually. A surprise there, though. His mother was tall and I'm tall, too."

Silena glanced at the car.

"I'm taking a rough guess and saying that your stepbrother didn't have the slightest clue on how to maintain a car. A shame, really, it's a beautiful one. A bit flashy though"

Victor nodded.

"Well, he is a flashy person. But I don't find how it could be much useful. It's fast."

Silena tapped her chin.

"Well, the car looks fine to me. Mind looking around to see if everything's fine? I only have one more week 'till I have to go for some summer camp my dad attended in his youth."

'Viktor's head snapped up.

'Camp, you say?'

Silena nodded.

"Yeah. Tha-"

"Tell me, Silena, have you gone through any completely… weird experiences? Like something you see but others don't?"

"Once or twice, actually. Why?"

Viktor grinned. An expression which really didn't look good on him, but hell to that.

"Maybe… Well, then I might be seeing you soon. But as for now, my stepbrother needs his car. How much was it?"

Silena mumbled out the amount which was given to her and the man rode away.

She shrugged. Her day only got weirder and weirder.

Her phone rang. Her dad was calling her.

"Silena, could you come home a little earlier? One of my younger brothers, Leo and his best friends, your mum's half sister and her boyfriend are over."

 **Boo! Inactive for quite some time now! Still alive! So, it's up to you, the way you derive the story. I guess Silena's grandparents are obvious. I racked my head over it, but decided to leave it to you amazing people to let your imaginations work. First way of interpreting is that Charles and Silena are still alive and second is…**

 **For you to decide! Just comment and let me know what you thought of it! Critism is always appreciated!**

 **If it really isn't clear, I'm trying to base Silena's name off Silena Beauregard.**

 **So I'm trying to make the dad a son of Hephaestus and the mum a daughter of Aphrodite, so you can guess who the mum's half sister is.**


End file.
